Stranded Part Two
by PoweroftheFrogs
Summary: another part two, but this one isnt about Star or Robin, for the most part. Oneshot. Very long Oneshot Please R


**_OK I know a lot of people do a version of Stranded part two but I have come up with one that does not involve Star or Robin (For the most part!). And I know I should be working on "A Birds Past" but this came to me during English class (I get a lot of inspiration from school…) and I had to post it!_**

_**So, enough chatter and on with the Show!**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own them, though it would be nice…sigh_**

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

The T-ship had just barely made it home to the T-Tower when it broke down. Cyborg, with his newly reassembled hands sighed, and silently went back to work. Beast Boy decided that he had a chance to play alone and immediately went into the T.V. room and hooked up a game to play. Raven got a book from her room, and as she was sitting down, she saw some things in her room misplaced.

"Damn Beast Boy sneaking into my room…" and a series of curses them flew from her mouth. When she finally sat down to read she only got in about fifteen minutes before a little voice penetrated the silence.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Robin and Starfire, with their newly fixed friendship, were walking down the hallway, by Raven's room, when they heard.

"Oh, God! Not you damn things, again!"

"Again! _Sha la!"_

"Raven," asked Robin tentatively and he gently knocked on her door. "Are you alright in there?"

"No!" she opened the door, and clinging to her cape, were three little, white…things.

"Oh, Raven-," Starfire began, but was cut off the little white aliens.

"Raven, _sha la!_"

"Shut up!" Raven shouted at them. Somewhere down the hallway an object, that sounded expensive, broke into tiny shards.

"Shut up, _Shah la_!" they repeated, and Raven started to chant her usual mantra, with murder in her four red eyes, when Robin cut her off.

"Raven! Stop! These are harmless little aliens. Do you really want to hurt them?"

"Hurt them! _Sha la_!"

"Yes!" she replied, sounding aggravated. "They were harmless when they were on their own planet! Now they are just annoying! We can't keep them here! We have to get rid of them! NOW!"

"Can't get rid of them! _Sha la_!"A few more things blew up, and Raven took a deep breath, a tried to remain in control. Beast Boy and Cyborg came running up to see what was going on, and both of their eyes widened at the sight of the little aliens.

"Dude! I thought we weren't allowed to keep pets from other plants! I couldn't bring the green thingy that I found on the planet!" said an upset Beast Boy.

"On the planet! _Sha la_!"

"Do you mean that green alien's clone thing that tried to eat Robin?" questioned Cyborg.

"Eat Robin! _Sha la_!"

"Well, uh, yeah?" Said Beast Boy, rubbing his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah! _Sha la_!"

"Can we please focus on our problem that we have right now?" said Raven though clenched teeth. She was constantly rubbing her temple trying to drown out the 'shah la's that gave her a head ache.

"Problem, Now! _Sha la_!"

"How did you deal with them last time, Raven?" said Robin in a calming voice. He knew, as they all knew that if they didn't calm Raven down soon, then things could get very ugly.

"Deal, Raven! _Sha la_!"

Raven took another deep breath. "I went into the mind of the 'leader' and told him to follow what I say. But none of these _things_ are a leader. So I can't get into their minds. Only the leader has an actual brain. They just have a sort of peanut that helps them repeat whatever people say. Like Beast Boy."

"Peanut brain like Beast Boy! _Sha la_!"

"I was just about to say tha- HEY!" Beast Boy just registered what the aliens and Raven had said. "I don't think I like these things anymore." He said grumbling under his breath.

"Well since the T-ship is totally trashed from our last visit, it'll be a while before I can get it up and running." Cybog said. "But I'll get working on it right away!" he had glanced up at Raven to see her glaring at him, and took his chance to run as fast as he could to run to the garage.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of these guys till we can get them home." Said Robin, "And I think Starfire, and Beast Boy and I can handle them, so Raven, why don't you go meditate, OK?" He gathered up the aliens and gestured to Beast Boy and Starfire to follow him into the T.V. room. As they walked away, Raven shook her head, and figured that they would never make out of that terror alive or sane.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Raven was right. Our three brave and extremely stupid Titans did have a hard time with their new 'friends'. They decided to split them up, and each taking one of the creatures to themselves. Beast Boy was having a fun time trying to teach his alien, newly named Herbert, to play Game Station. He was not having the best of luck.

"No! You put your thumb here, to support the controller. Like this, see?" he demonstrated very slowly, and Herbert watched intently.

"No, thumb here! _Sha la_!" Herbert looked down at the controller, then at Beast Boy, and back at the controller again. Suddenly he opened his mouth wide, as if to sneeze, and bit into the controller.

"NO! DON"T EAT THE CONTROLLER, YOU STUPID HERBERT!" Beast Boy ripped the controller out of Herbert's mouth. This turned out to be a bad idea, since in Herbert small and meager mind there was a part that told him 'if anything got taken away, then hurt whoever took the item away'. So Herbert got a really nasty look in his eyes, and started to attack Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed and threw the controller at Herbert. Herbert's eyes went back to normal, and went after the controller to munch on it. Herbert closed his eye in an alien bliss. Beast Boy whimpered, knowing that Raven had a right to hate and despise these things.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Robin wasn't having any more luck than Beast Boy. He had taken his alien to the evidence room, so he could get a head start on Slade. At first the alien was quiet, only watching him with wide, interested eyes as Robin searched the computer and though newspapers for any news of him nemesis. He glanced to where the alien was, and saw the area empty. He looked on the floor, and found the little white extraterrestrial missing from his sight. He stood up, and knowing that they repeated anything that was said, he called out "Find Me!"

"Find me! _Sha la_!" Robin went to the source of the voice and saw the little guy looking at a half eaten remote. The same remote that the Titans had taken away from Control Freak. Robin almost screamed, but instead, did a Chi breath before continuing. He picked up the alien, and tried to take the remote out of it's mouth. It reacted similar to Beast Boy's "Herbert" and instead of reacting like Beast Boy, Robin took out his bird-a-rang and threw it at the alien. He just missed, on purpose, and the alien got ever more ballistic than ever. It screamed a high pitched note that almost left our Boy Wonder deaf. Robin let it eat the remote, and walked slowly away from the alien.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

"Hmm hmm hmmmmmmmmmmm hmm hmmmm," hummed Starfire. Star seemed to be the only one who had tamed the little alien. She too had named her alien and now she was making the pudding of happiness, to welcome their new friends. Or, who she thought was her friend.

"Friend Ajladi'she, I am making a wonderful new treat that you will enjoy for days to come!" she turned and saw the alien making it's way towards a sleeping Slikie.

"Friend new treat! _Sha la_!"

"I see you have found Slikie, Ajladi'she. Slikie was my first pet, and he used to be controlled by the evil Killer Moth. But he is nice now." The alien continued to walk up to the innocent slikie, when it saw the toaster. It's eyes got wide as it's course changed and it climbed up onto the counter. It then proceeded to munch on the toaster. Starfire used her alien strength to try and wrench the thing off. The alien also attacked Starfire, and she screamed, causing her to let go of the alien and let it eat in peace.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Soon the three weary and frightened Titans met together in the T.V. room. They quickly came to a decision to find any way possible to help Cyborg repair the T-Ship. As they started to make their way down to the garage, they ran into Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, where are ya going?" asked Beast Boy.

"To, um, well, to tell you guys some bad news."

"What is it?" asked a suspicious Robin.

"Well," said Cyborg getting more and more frightened at the three Titans as the seconds passed. "It's seems as though the t-ship can't be repaired fro a while. At least until the new part that I ordered comes in on Wednesday. I'm sorry."

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

A scream so loud was heard all throughout the city. Raven smiled, and continued mediating. _I told you so,_ was running through her brain throughout the rest of the week.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

_**I know. A sucky ending. And I know that it's kinda late since stranded has been on since forever. But this wouldn't get out of my mind, so I had to write it up and post it! I hope you enjoyed!. **_

_**Peace out PoweroftheFrogs **_


End file.
